


Three Little Words

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: A little insight into what prompts Buffy's decision about Spike's chip. Takes place immediately after The Killer in Me





	

It's happening again.

Every moan, every wince and every time he touches his head I'm back there again.

And just like last time I feel helpless.

He's lying so still. Maybe I should be glad. At least while he's out of it he can't feel any pain. But he's so pale and if I touch his hand I know it'll be cold.

Just like hers.

I remember how helpless I felt when my Mom got sick. She had this thing in her head that was killing her and there was nothing I could do. I had to leave her fate in the hands of doctors. People who didn't know her. Didn't know how important she was to me.

But in the end it didn't matter. I still lost her. Nature won.

I still sometimes wonder if it would have made a difference if I'd been there. If I could have saved her if I'd had the chance. But I never had that chance. God, or whoever it is that works these things, didn't let me try.

It's different this time though. This time I have the chance. I can make a difference. The thing in Spike's head isn't anything natural like a tumour. And I can save him. All I have to do is say the words. Three little words.

"Take it out."


End file.
